Partir es morir un poco
by xnomina
Summary: De mi serie monólogos, en este pequeño fic plasmo un poco los sentimientos de Mulder y Scully el día de la separación. Post IWTB


**Partir es morir un poco**

 _Las siguientes reflexiones ocurren de manera simultánea en una noche del verano del 2008 (post IWTB)_

 **ELLA**

Mientras Scully preparaba sus maletas, tomó una camisa de Mulder que se ha apropiado para usar de pijama y no pudo evitar caer sentada en el suelo y comenzar a llorar descontroladamente.

Una vez se hubo calmado, se limpió las lágrimas, cerró la última de las maletas, la arrastró hacia la puerta y se sentó en el sofá, tomó su diario y comenzó a escribir, como solía hacerlo en los momentos en que la conciencia le pesaba demasiado.

"Es curioso, cuando hui contigo hace siete años para salvar tu vida no tuve tiempo de alistar más que una maleta de mano con lo indispensable. Hoy que parto, con el mismo propósito, siento que las maletas pesan más que nunca.

No puedo evitar relacionar los dos momentos, pues en ambos, sentía que la huida era la única alternativa posible para mantenerte a salvo. Antes era la conspiración la que atentaba contra tu integridad y hoy son tus demonios internos, contra los cuales no pude luchar.

No pensé que en estos años que hemos vivido juntos hubiera acumulado tantas cosas, y es raro ver cómo se van llenando las maletas, una tras otra. Y es que comenzamos prácticamente con lo que llevábamos puesto y poco a poco fuimos adquiriendo ropa, objetos y recuerdos. Fuimos construyendo un hogar y hoy simplemente me duele dejar eso atrás.

Cuando doblo cada prenda, viene a mi mente algún recuerdo de nosotros, cada uno maravilloso y lleno de encanto y no puedo evitar derramar una lágrima tras otra, menos mal no estás acá para verme llorar.

Nunca me ha gustado que me veas llorar, pues siempre he luchado por parecer fuerte frente a ti, y todo el mundo. Pero ahora no puedo ser fuerte, no sabiendo que dejo atrás todo lo que amo y que le ha dado sentido a mi vida. Dejarte es morir en vida.

Pero no puedo permanecer acá viendo cómo te desmoronas con la depresión. No puedo ayudarte, y de hecho, creo que te hago más daño que bien. Si bien hace un tiempo mi postura opuesta frente a tus creencias te ayudaba a encontrar respuestas, ahora hace que te encierres más en las tuyas, te aísles y te hundas.

Sabes que no puedo luchar contra la oscuridad, no puedo sola, cuando lo hemos hecho ha sido juntos. Juntos brillamos lo suficiente para alejar a los demonios y salvar el mundo. Pero ese juntos se comenzó a perder hace un tiempo, y de forma silenciosa, tan silenciosa que, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, habría tratado de hacer algo al respecto, pero ya es tarde.

Tengo fe en que una vez yo me aleje, tú volverás a ser tú, pues una vez que toques fondo y te des cuenta de que estás solo, saldrás a flote, porque sé no hay nadie más valiente e inteligente que tú. Siempre logras vencer la adversidad y reponerte de forma asombrosa ante los más duros trances. Tu capacidad de resiliencia es única y admirable, siempre estaré agradecida por enseñarme el verdadero significado del coraje y hacer de mí una mejor mujer, una mejor científica y una mejor persona.

Y aunque hoy salga por esa puerta, estoy segura de que nunca podré salir de tu vida, porque te llevo dentro de mí y estarás conmigo en cada instante. Aunque re hagas tu vida, aunque me odies con toda tu alma, o peor aún, aunque te olvides de mí, tú siempre harás parte irrefutable de mi ser.

Hoy he hecho de nuevo la más grande renuncia que alguien pueda hacer por amor. Cuando entregué a William, perdí una parte de mi alma, pero lo hice con la plena convicción de que así lo estaría salvando de un futuro incierto y lleno de peligros. Hoy estoy perdiendo la otra mitad que me quedaba, al dejarte a ti, pero del mismo modo, lo hago convencida en que es lo mejor para ti.

No creo que nunca llegues a entender el gran amor que albergo por ti, porque ni yo misma logro comprenderlo, es tal su magnitud que hace difícil respirar, que duele en lo más profundo. Es como un motor que le da cuerda a mi vida, pero a la vez, la destruye y la conduce al caos".

 **ÉL**

Mulder se sentó en la barra del bar y le hizo al mesero un gesto para que le sirviera un trago, así que el mesero se acercó y puso al frente una pequeña copa y la llenó de Whiskey. Mulder exhaló un suspiro profundo y se tomó el trago en un solo sorbo y no pudo evitar emitir una mueca que mezclaba desagrado y confort. Luego pidió otra y pero no se la tomó, solo se quedó inmóvil observando el vaso, como si viera en el fondo alguna especie de presagio.

"¿Problemas del corazón o del trabajo?" le preguntó el Barman, que sabía identificar cuando uno de sus clientes estaba ávido de desahogarse.

"Más bien problemas de fe… o tal vez un poco de ambos casos" contestó Mulder, tomándose su segundo trago, pero esta vez más pausadamente.

"Es la primera vez que escucho eso, debo admitir que ha despertado mi curiosidad" le dijo el Barman acercándose con interés.

"Sabe, nunca he creído en Dios, aunque por mi trabajo he puesto la mayoría de mis creencias a prueba, y he aprendido a creer de diferentes formas" contestó Mulder y pidió otra copa.

"Y se puede saber cuál es su trabajo?" preguntó el barman, mientras le servía la otra copa.

"Era, ya no trabajo, y es una historia muy larga y confusa. Yo era agente especial de FBI, aunque recientemente me pidieron asesorar un caso, ya no ejerzo" respondió Mulder y se quedó mirando la otra copa, como esperando que ésta le hablara o diera alguna señal.

"¿Y se puede saber que tiene que ver el FBI con creer en Dios? eso debe ser una historia muy interesante" preguntó de nuevo el Barman, realmente interesado por lo peculiar de su cliente.

"A simple vista, nada, pero en la oficina que tenía a mi cargo, muchas veces apareció como una constante, como un lugar en común. Sabe yo siempre fue el creyente, y mi compañera la escéptica. Pero en cuanto a Dios, éramos todo lo contrario: yo el ateo y ella la creyente" respondió Mulder y le dio un sorbo a su copa.

"¿Compañera? Ahí es donde entra el amor, supongo" afirmó el barman, con un tono de certeza.

Mulder asintió, "Ella fue asignada a mí para rebatirme, para acabar con mi carrera, pero se convirtió en mi todo" respondió.

"Esa historia si la he escuchado mucho antes" contestó el Barman con una sonrisa en su mente.

"No, esta historia es diferente. No es un amor de oficina como cualquier otro. Mi problema actual es de fe y no de amor, porque no es una mujer cualquiera, ella es un ángel, por lo tanto, es un problema de fe" respondió Mulder, ya haciendo evidente el efecto del alcohol en su forma de hablar.

"Wow un ángel? Definitivamente está usted muy enamorado cierto" le dijo el Barman con una sonrisa en el rostro y le sirvió una nueva copa.

"No, no es solo amor, yo creo que estoy a punto de probarlo de alguna forma, ella es un ángel, no es una persona, y de alguna forma fue asignada a mí para salvarme. Ella me ha salvado miles de veces, me hizo mejor persona, me mantuvo honesto, fue la única en creerme en los peores momentos, fue mi constante, mi piedra de apoyo, mi todo. Ella es simplemente perfecta, no tengo palabras para describirla" dijo Mulder terminando su pequeño monologo con un pequeño suspiro.

"Eso es amor! Pero no estaría acá si las cosas fueran perfectas ¿no?" le dijo el Barman.

"Por eso le dije que tengo un problema de fe, estoy seguro de que ella es mi ángel, y desde que la conocí empecé a creer en su existencia. He visto muchas cosas, y creo en muchas cosas que la mayoría de personas consideran descabelladas. Pero creer en ángeles es un secreto que me tengo bien guardado, si no fuera por los ángeles, los muertos que me acompañan y ella, yo no estaría acá para contar mi historia" respondió Mulder y siguió bebiendo.

"¿Yo creo en ángeles?" respondió el Barman, cerciorándose de que la copa de Mulder siempre estuviera llena.

"Bueno, hay varios tipos de ángeles y están en diferentes planos. Están los ángeles que no vemos, pero actúan a través de designios y señales, que nos protegen y nos acompañan. Pero también están los ángeles de carne y hueso, que son esas personas que fueron enviadas a nosotros. Scully es mi ángel y mi problema de fe actual, es que no entiendo por qué me deja. ¿Por qué ahora? Justo ahora que sabe que no podré vivir sin ella. Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, hemos sobrevivido a momentos realmente duros, a grandes dolores, y ahora, que estamos por fin juntos, simplemente se va" dijo Mulder sin poder evitar que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos.

"Tu mujer podrá ser muy ángel, pero ante todo es mujer, y a las mujeres no las entiende nadie. Ni yo, que en tantos años trabajando en el bar he aprendido a entender a las mujeres. Amigo mucha suerte con eso. Ponga un poco de fe, tal vez si hace las jugadas correctas, logre que ese ángel vuelva" dijo el Barman, sacando sus mejores dotes de motivador profesional.

"No quiero que vuelva, quiero que sea feliz, y sé a mi lado nunca lo será" dijo Mulder poniendo unos billetes sobre la mesa y parándose, ya notablemente afectado por el licor. Se dirigió a la puerta y desde allí se despidió con un gesto del hombre detrás de la barra.

FIN


End file.
